A Day In Heaven
by ruz
Summary: What if the Squall and company were Gods or Goddesses? Read to find out.


Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me. That's why we love them!  
  
Author's note: This is actually a challenge from my friend, Waiting Angel. Sorry to make you wait so long for it. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
A Day In Heaven  
  
"I'm so bored!" Zell whined, as he looked up at the so blue sky. Cotton candy clouds dappled the bright blue sky, across its tranquil span as rays of sunlight were caught peeping out from a vaguely elephant-shaped cloud.  
  
"Then do something useful," The Goddess of Wisdom said, not looking up from the thick, bulky book she was reading.  
  
"Come on, Quistis! There's nothing I can do here!" Zell complained. The wind ruffled his hair lovingly like a mother caressing her child as he looked at the birds flying ever so freely among the cyan skies.  
  
"Zell. . ." Putting down her book, Quistis looked at Zell, frowning deeply.  
  
"No. . .not now, Quistis. I don't need another lecture." Zell said, holding up both his hands to stop whatever thing Quistis was about to say, as he slowly retreated his steps, as if warding off a dangerous predator.  
  
Well. . .you can't say that Quistis isn't a dangerous predator.  
  
Luckily, before Quistis can continue with her infamous lecture, another horror out of this world came barging into the scene.  
  
"Quistis! Zell! Are you both fighting?" A much too jovial Selphie asked, as she kept on bouncing around Quistis and Zell.  
  
"No, Selphie. I'm just trying to help Zell." Quistis answered, annoyed at the overly excited ball of energy circling her.  
  
"Quistis! You are so nice! If that's all, I'm going off! Bye!" Selphie said, as the Goddess of Love bounced away singing.  
  
"Love's in the air! Love's everywhere!" and as the singing faded into the background, Quistis turned back to Zell.  
  
"Selphie's doing her job. I'm doing my job. Why aren't you doing your job?"  
  
"But everything's so peaceful here! There's nothing I can do! I don't need to do anything!" Zell explained.  
  
However, the every moment Zell finished saying what he wanted to say, a loud explosion was heard.  
  
"See, there's things for you to do. Good luck." With that, Quistis went back to her book.  
  
Groaning, the God of Peace walked off to the source of the commotion.  
  
******  
  
"Squall! I demand a change of position!" bellowed Seifer, as he stormed into the Great Hall of Gods.  
  
". . . . . ." Silence greeted Seifer as he glared at the King of Gods.  
  
"Say something!" Seifer greeted back.  
  
Stormy grey eyes met emerald ones as both Gods stared at each other, engaging each other in an out-staring match.  
  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight. . ." The Goddess of Discord chanted, as she watched the both Gods trying to out-stare each other.  
  
"Shut up, Rinoa." Seifer said, as he turned to look at the raven-hair girl.  
  
"Can't. Won't. I'm just doing my job." Rinoa answered lazily.  
  
"Why did you give this damn job to her anyway!" Seifer yelled at Squall, pointing a finger towards Rinoa.  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight. . ."  
  
"Speak up!"  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight. . ."  
  
"Open your mouth! You idiot!" Seifer screamed.  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight. . ." Rinoa continued to chant, ignoring the dangerous glares that Seifer was shooting in her directions.  
  
Well, she's the Goddess of Discord after all.  
  
Finally, after the annoying chanting of Rinoa and the thunderous complains from Seifer, Squall opened his mouth.  
  
Yes! Finally! Squall is replying back to my insults!  
  
Yes! Finally! Squall is going to fight back Seifer!  
  
Seifer and Rinoa held their breaths, afraid that any actions or sounds they made would stop whatever Squall was about to say.  
  
What is he going to say?  
  
Opening his mouth wide opened, Squall yawned as he stretched his arms, oblivious to the two Gods that were looking at him.  
  
"Squall! You idiot! Don't you ever SAY ANYTHING?" yelled Seifer, finally losing his patience.  
  
Not that he ever had one.  
  
"Well, if you would just try to speak nicely to me."  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
"Rinoa. Did Squall just said something, or was it my imaginations." Seifer asked Rinoa, looking disbelieving at Squall, who was starting to yawn again.  
  
"You wanted me to say something, right? If you don't want, I'll just stop talking and. . ." Squall said, but was rudely interrupted by Seifer.  
  
"NO! Don't you dare to. . .err, I mean no. Please DON'T stop talking."  
  
"All right. So Seifer, what is it that you want?"  
  
"I want a change of position."  
  
"Why? Didn't you want to be the God of War in the first place?" Squall asked.  
  
"What's the use of having a war when there's only a handful of people here?" stated Seifer. "There is absolutely nothing for me to do here."  
  
"Well, but there's no other places available for now. . ."  
  
Seifer scowled. Seifer groaned. Seifer signed.  
  
Finally, a depressing Seifer left the Great Hall of Gods.  
  
"Well, a problem taken care of!" Squall said to himself, happy that nobody is going to bother him now.  
  
Wait a minute. I know I have forgotten something.  
  
Something important.  
  
Something dangerous.  
  
And that something is . . .  
  
"Squally-poo!" Rinoa shouted, as she rushed towards Squall, cutting him off air and squeezing the life out of him by trying to hug him.  
  
Hey. Even a God can die.  
  
"What do you want, Rinoa?" Squall asked, as he tried to pry Rinoa's iron grip off him. Rinoa always called him that when she wanted something.  
  
"Well. . ." Rinoa's voice trailed off, as she looked at squall with those huge brown eyes of hers.  
  
No. . . let me off. . .  
  
"Seifer wanted a change of position, and I just thought that I should have a change of position too!" Rinoa finished off, with a huge smile pasted on her face.  
  
Whew. . . that was easy.  
  
No raining of sulphur or another round of earth rumbling.  
  
Mind you, killing off those dinosaurs was tiring.  
  
"You want a change of position? What do you want to be?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about being the Goddess of Beauty!" Rinoa smiled.  
  
Not able to bear the presence of Rinoa any further, Squall quickly granted Rinoa's request.  
  
Not soon after, a happy Goddess of Beauty left the Great Hall of God.  
  
******  
  
Cobalt eyes stared at the table full of colourful liquids placed in. . .jars?  
  
"Irvine, what are you doing?" The God of Peace asked, pointing towards a row of long, narrow glass tubes, as the God of Wine mixed some light blue liquid to another jar of purple liquid.  
  
"That? Oh, I invented it. It's called test tubes. Cute, isn't it?" Irvine answered, as the fluid in the test tube he was holding turned into a dark shad of red.  
  
"Wow. . .test tubes is it? You have to tell Quistis about it, you know. Then she'll have to put them down into her book." Zell said, as he looked intently at the test tube, amazed by it as it started to change its colour again.  
  
"I'll tell the God of Wisdom later on," Irvine replied tonelessly, mesmerized by the test tube he was holding now.  
  
Zell followed Irvine's gaze and to his surprise, the red liquid changed to silver.  
  
"Beautiful! Isn't it?" Irvine exclaimed, holding the test tube high up in the air, turning it around slowly as it caught the light at different angle, shimmering beautifully.  
  
"Well, what name should we give it?" Zell asked.  
  
"Hmm. . .never thought of that. Any ideas?"  
  
"What about Mercury? Quistis named that piece of rock near the God of Sun Mercury."  
  
"How can you compare a piece of rock to my lovely invention!" Irvine yelled, insulted by Zell's suggestion.  
  
"Well, I think it's a nice name." Zell reasoned out, albeit timidly.  
  
"Hmm. . .Quistis thought of it, eh? Then it shouldn't be too bad. All right! And thus, I shall name my wine no. 12 as. . . Mercury!" Irvine announced, as he took a huge gulp from the test tube.  
  
"Hmm. . .wonderful!" Irvine muttered under his breath, as he took another drink from it.  
  
"Want to try?"  
  
"Err. . ."  
  
"Come on, it's delicious."  
  
"Remember the last time I drank chlorine?"  
  
"Oh! That! Haha. . . you were such a lousy drinker."  
  
"Hey! I'm not." Zell grabbed the test tube.  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
Thump!  
  
And our God of Peace fell into a deep slumber.  
  
******  
  
"Rinoa! What are you doing down there?" exclaimed a jubilant Selphie, who was on her way to have tea with Quistis.  
  
"Haha! Selphie! Now I'm the Goddess of Beauty! You are just a stupid Goddess of Love! What do you have to say now?"  
  
"Err. . .congratulations?" Selphie answered meekly.  
  
"NO!!! You are not supposed to say that!" screamed Rinoa.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Never mind," Rinoa flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I should have known that you are too stupid to understand.  
  
"Hmm. . .Quistis said that too."  
  
"Don't compare me with that geek Goddess of Wisdom! I'm so much better."  
  
"Well, she said the same thing about you too."  
  
"What?"  
  
Before a raged-filled Rinoa could advance on Selphie, the Goddess of Love quickly formulate a way to get out of this dangerous situation.  
  
"Opps! I'm late! Ta ta, Rinoa!"  
  
And our not really that stupid Selphie managed to escape unharmed.  
  
******  
  
"Pawn to E6."  
  
"Hmm. . .Knight to B5."  
  
"Knight to F6."  
  
"Err. . .Quistis?"  
  
"Knight to C3. Yes?"  
  
"Don't' you think that. . ."  
  
"Pawn to E3. Think what?"  
  
"Don't you think that playing chess with yourself is boring?"  
  
"Check mate." Quistis took away the King, as she turned to look at Seifer, with a cool stare that made Seifer feel that he had just asked a stupid question.  
  
"Boring? Do you think I'll be doing it if I find it boring?"  
  
"Err. . .Yes."  
  
And another round of staring match between Seifer and Quistis started again for the third time.  
  
******  
  
"Rinoa. . .what are you doing down here wearing almost nothing?" Irvine asked, holding on to a bottle of light blue liquid.  
  
(Copper II sulphate, if you must know.)  
  
"I'm the Goddess of Beauty. Behold my beauty!"  
  
"Yah, right. And I'm your slave."  
  
"That's right. Now, go fetch my mirror, my faithful slave."  
  
"Hey, what's this all about? Goddess of Beauty? Yah, right. I think you really need that. Bye."  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Rinoa called out, as Irvine retreated back.  
  
"Never mind, men are all blind."  
  
******  
  
Fluffy clouds dappled across the tranquil span. The sun was high, hung seamlessly in the perfect blue, warming Seifer's flesh. The gentle, radiating heat sunk into his bones, making them warm under his muscles.  
  
"I'm so bored!" groaned Seifer.  
  
Luckily, the grumpy God of War did not know that his enemy said the exact same words just that morning.  
  
Unfortunately at that very moment, his immortal enemy also entered the scene.  
  
"So. . .what are you doing here on this very fine day, God of Peace?" The God of War said, each word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I. . .err. . ." Zell did not know what to say, for he was still a bit dizzy due to the side-effect of Mercury.  
  
"What are you doing down here? Don't you have things to do?" Zell answered back, after shaking his head to clear off the remaining effect of Irvine's wine.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm pretty bored now, because I'M THE DAMN GOD OF WAR, AND THERE'S NOTHING FOR ME TO DO BECAUSE THERE'S TOO LITTLE PEOPLE HERE!!!" roared Seifer, letting out his frustrations upon our poor God of Peace.  
  
"Wow! Relax man. Cool down."  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're are the stupid God of Peace right?"  
  
"Err. . .God of Peace, right. Stupid, no."  
  
"Never mind. Since I'm the God of War, you're the God of Peace. . ."  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Mwahahaha! Take that! Chicken-wuss!" A fist flew out.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that!"  
  
"Make me." Smirk.  
  
"Damn this! I can't fight."  
  
"Come on. "  
  
"No. I'm the God of Peace. I can't fight. I WON"T fight."  
  
"Chicken-wuss, Chicken-wuss, Chicken-wuss, Chicken-wuss. . ."  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
No longer able to bear the verbal abuse, Zell charged towards Seifer.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What! Ahhh. . ." Zell halted abruptly as the God of Love stood between him and an already in fighting-stance position Seifer.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" yelled Seifer, displease that someone came to ruin his fun.  
  
"You shouldn't be fighting! We should love one another! We should. . ."  
  
"Oh! Stop this crap about love and peace."  
  
"Selphie! Don't stop me! I'm going to beat the shit out of him!"  
  
"Yeah right! The other way round." Smirk.  
  
Suddenly, the God of War thought of an idea.  
  
"Selphie, you and Zell actually should be fighting me."  
  
"Why? I'm the God of Love. I can't fight you."  
  
"No, you should. Because if you win the war, then peace and love would come, isn't it?"  
  
"Hmm. . ." Both God and Goddess stopped and think. Zell was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah right! Come on, Seifer. I'm going the crap out of you! I'm going to make hotdogs out of you!"  
  
"Yeah!" chorused Selphie.  
  
"Great. . ." Smirk.  
  
******  
  
And the day ended with. . . . . .  
  
The God of Wine making another new potion, iodine.  
  
The Goddess of Wisdom playing chess with herself.  
  
The God of Peace and The Goddess of Love fighting for Peace and Love!  
  
The God of War trying to wage a war.  
  
The Goddess of Beauty finding someone to worship her.  
  
And finally!  
  
The King of Gods sitting on his throne in the Great Hall of Gods, waiting. . .  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ THE END ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's note: I most probably won't continue with the story because it's just a challenge, and not really my idea. Anyway, I hope that people out there and of course you, who is reading this now have enjoyed reading this story.  
  
By the way, please review. 


End file.
